Connect ThreeNew School
by mrin360
Summary: the second chapter of Connect three...it's about Lynn's new school


It's my first day at this brand new school whose name I keep forgetting. So I'm waiting for the bus, eyes droopy, makeup all over the place cause my mom had to drag me out of bed today and I was super late. All this time, I'm standing here thinking, what's my school like? How are the students?

Just then, I see the bus coming and a huge knot forms in my stomach. I'm so not used to new schools. But I cheer up thinking about the possibility that in another three weeks, I might have a band! After about two weeks when hopefully at least the people in my class know I exist, I'm gonna hold auditions for the band for which I will be lead singer.

I get on and immediately feel all the people's eyes on me. I look at the floor unless I get so nervous I jump off the bus. Feeling red all over, I quickly make my way to the last seat and sit down. I take out a fashion magazine (is anyone still looking at me), lower myself into the seat and take in the beautiful autumn collection from Marie Claire Magazine while humming Taylor Swift songs. Honestly, isn't she awesome? There's just one other girl in the back seat who suddenly jerked up during 'Love Story's' chorus. She beamed at me and said "You have an awesome voice! Wish I could sing like…I'm Lottie, by the way" "I…I'm Lynn", I replied. She nodded and looked out the window. She was kinda pretty with beautiful golden curls and sea blue eyes.

Then she turned again and opened her mouth but then she just jerked her head. I asked her if something was wrong. She said, "Oh, nothing…it's just I love what you're wearing. I'm not a very skirts person though." I beamed at her and said," Thanks, I kinda made it myself" "Yeah well that jacket is killer". Just then the bus screeched to a halt and Lottie jumped up, looked at me and said, "Come on then, lots to show you".

Bewildered, I shoved the Marie Claire inside and stumbled after her. I saw drumsticks peeping out of her bag and made a mental note to myself to ask her to the audition. She started talking as soon as we got down, "It's Lynn right, that's a pretty cool name, you what's NOT a cool name, Latriviata! That's my real name." She grimaced. She was walking so fast, I could hardly keep up. I asked, "Wait, how come you're Latriviata?" because looking at her blue skull t-shirt, ragged jeans and converse shoes, she hardly looked like her name. "Oh, my mom's British, Lord Brownell's (in a very British accent) only daughter. My dad's from Tennessee though. You can tell just how disappointed My Gramp was when his daughter married a mere American (again in the creepy British accent). But THAT don't stop him visiting us and naming me after his great grandmother, does it?" She grimaced again. "Where are you from, anyway?" she asked. I said," From Tennessee…my parents are kind of in business, so we shift a lot. This is like my 10th school". She smiled at me and then pointed at this big group of yellow and blue stripes huddled around one corner. I easily guessed that they were cheerleaders. She said, "Cheerleaders. Boy, I hate them so much. All they ever think about is SHOPPING and BOYS. It's disgusting." I would have liked to tell her that cheerleaders are not that bad. I mean, in my 4th school, I was a cheerleader too. And I mean, what's wrong with SHOPPING? Then, she pointed to another girl standing a little apart from the rest, but a cheerleader nonetheless. She said, "That's plain old Ro, an outcast. The only reason she is a cheerleader is cause she knows great moves. She's kinda shy, too." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, she introduced me to the jocks. She knew them pretty well because she played basketball herself and was really popular. Then, there were the rich kids, the geeks, the foreign exchange students, the people who sat in detention all day, the kids who would surely become spies when they were older and the drama club kids. When she was introducing me to the rest of her basketball team, the bell rang. I checked my schedule and found I had History for the first period. I know, boring subject & too many dates, but I love it because I want to be an archaeologist one day. So I happily skipped off to class, promising Lottie I would meet her during lunch.


End file.
